<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voices In the Dark by greekowl87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954954">Voices In the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87'>greekowl87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, MSR, Pillow Talk, Post-Episode: s07e02 The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-ep of "The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati," Mulder and Scully cuddle and talk in the early morning hours for a bit after he wakes from a nightmare. Fluff pretty much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Voices In the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started this earlier in the week during those nights I couldn’t sleep. It helped distract me from my anxiety and work. Post-ep for “The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati.” Pretty much fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Scully!”</p><p>Mulder’s chest heaved heavily. His anxiety felt like poison in his blood. He wanted to lash out: run, hide, or fight. Scully was on his mind, in his heart, his reason for being. They took her again. He saw her lifeless form in front of him. Her spirit holding Emily’s hand and watching him. She had this look of sadness...disappointment...anger? He couldn’t tell but he felt like he had been flayed alive. His pain was so great.</p><p>“Scully,” he screamed again.</p><p>He saw her again. It was different. He could see her struggling to breathe; Fellig just feet away. But she was okay. Time flashes forward. She was crying, still timeless, immortal. And he was aged, decrepit, and dying. There was nothing either of them could do.</p><p>“Scully!”</p><p>“Mulder.”</p><p>Seven years of midnight phone calls and verbal sparring had engrained her voiced into his soul (not just his photographic memory).</p><p>“Scully.”</p><p>Mulder called her name pitifully, like an injured puppy.</p><p>“Mulder, I’m here.”</p><p>Mulder, I’m here. The mantra he repeated to himself for seven years.</p><p>He was not alone. </p><p>“Scully.”</p><p>“Sssshhhh.”</p><p>He was becoming more aware of his senses. Mulder was in his apartment. Outside, it was storming. A crackle of thunder lite the air and was set aflame by a spark of lightning. He cringed and tried to hug himself. It reminded him of the nightmares he had during the whole brain surgery episode. His mind jumped to when he was in the hospital. He relished hearing Scully’s voice and the brevity of her thoughts. She loved him...truly loved him. He heard it, albeit, in the not best way. But he heard it. Scully loved Mulder. Mulder loved Scully. End of story.</p><p>“Mulder...sweetie…” She never called him that before. Maybe he was still dreaming. “Please wake up.”</p><p>“Where am I?”</p><p>He gasped his question in one breath, coughing. A warm hand pressed against the middle of his chest. In his mind, that hand was cradling his heart. Then he went back to the present in one big whirlwind. His apartment. The aged air unit cut off. Someone outside his apartment was drag racing. He flinched at the noise. Scully coiled around him.</p><p>“Is it the injury?”</p><p>His awkward brain surgery. “No,” he whispered.</p><p>Her soothing hand caressed his Frankenstein scars. </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>It took a moment for him to realize it. Scully. His love. His heart. His truth. “You're here. Is this real, Scully?”</p><p>“Is what real, Mulder?”</p><p>She coiled around him and became his second skin. The warmth of their naked flesh was warm and soothing. He could Scully’s heart beat against his back. He closed his eyes trying to focus on it and slow his own racing heart. “This. Us. Me. You. Everything. When I was on that table and the Smoker cut my brain, I had dreams...nightmares. I saw Diana. She was the snake in the grass. I saw Samantha and how things should have been; she had kids and a family and lived right down the road from me. I also saw a little boy. He was ours, our little boy.”</p><p>Scully’s breath hitched. He could feel her hot tears on the back of his neck  “Mulder…”</p><p>“And I saw you too, Scully.”</p><p>“Mulder?”</p><p>“You hated me. You said I gave up. You left me. I deserved it too.”</p><p>“Mulder…” Like a ghost, she maneuvered herself so they were looking at each other face to face. “Look at me.” Their eyes met. In the nightlight from the street lights below, Scully could see Mulder’s own tears. “Oh, Mulder.”</p><p>Her fingertips lightly traced his features. He winced slightly. “Please…”</p><p>“Please what? Don’t pull away from me, Mulder. Please.”:</p><p>“Look at us, both begging each other.” His poor deflection of humor did not fool her. “Scully, I’m fine. It isn't brain surgery or anything. It’s just me being me. Why don’t you go back to sleep?”</p><p>“You forget us.” She caressed his temple gently. “Do you remember what you told me in the hall?”</p><p>“My constant.”</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere and now that we have…” She paused and smiled. Her fingers lightly crept up his chest. “We’ve evolved a bit. In a good way, don’t you think?”</p><p>“For the better.”</p><p>She smiled enigmatically in the low light. “Do you really read my mind?” </p><p>“I couldn’t control it,” he whispered. He played with her hair. “And I wouldn’t want that ever again. I don’t want what Gibson Praise has. I like myself. And you’re here too. I like you whole a lot too.”</p><p>“Well, you have a bit of an unfair advantage now.”</p><p>“Your thoughts were like…” He paused. “Nothing was ever clear. It was jumbled like fine-tuning a radio. But you. It was like a supercomputer.”</p><p>“That’s not romantic, Mulder,” Scully chuckled slightly.</p><p>“I meant that--remember I told you that you’re the smartest person I have ever met? Well, I got to see it, hear it, first hand. But then it was also like a grand symphony with the most beautiful music. The intricacies of it all” Mulder played with her hair. “You are the purest thing in existence, Scully. All that is good with the world is you. When I was catatonic in bed, and you came...it was like you silenced all the chaos. You were an unnatural, guiding light. An angel walking among this Earth.” She snorted in amusement but he continued, “You told me to hold on for us, and there would be a future. I heard you say, ‘I love you.’”</p><p>After a moment, Mulder fully expected a scientific explanation or a skeptical remark. But to his surprise, she smiled, “I do love you. I only spoke the truth.”</p><p>“I know.” </p><p>Scully smiled and rested her head back on his chest. “Do you think you might be up for another round,” she whispered suggestively.</p><p>“Maybe in a bit. I’m just enjoying this moment with you. It’s…” Mulder sighed, trying to find the right word.</p><p>“Perfect.”</p><p>“Yeah. See, told you that you’re the smartest one I know, Scully. Maybe you’re a mind reader yourself?”</p><p>“Just your partner,” she sighed sleepily. She took his hand and closed her eyes. “And your best friend. And your doctor. And lover too now, huh?”</p><p>“See, my constant. My touchstone,” he whispered, kissing her hair.</p><p>“You’re so sappy.”</p><p>“Do you not like it?”</p><p>“No.” She smiled. “No, I really like this. Sleep though. In the morning, you and I, we got some unfinished business.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>With the knowledge, they were safe, together, and happy, they drifted back into sleep, soothed by each other’s slow breathing and heartbeats.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>